english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015)
DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots is a 2015 American computer-animated television series. The series debuted on January 16, 2015 on Netflix, and consists of 65 episodes. Cast 'Main Cast' *Eric Bauza - Puss in Boots *Jayma Mays - Dulcinea 'Secondary Cast' *Ariebella Makana - Esme *Candi Milo - Cleevil, Kid Pickles *Carla Jimenez - Señora Zapata *Carlos Alazraqui - Mayor Temeroso *Eric Bauza - Eames *Grey Griffin - Sphinx, Vina *Joshua Rush - Toby *Laraine Newman - Pajuna *Paul Rugg - Artephius 'Minor Cast' *Abigail Marlowe - Sheila (ep62) *Adam McArthur - Chad *Alan Tudyk - Uli (eps24-36, 51-53) *Amanda C. Miller - Zuva *André Sogliuzzo - Masked Thief (ep7), Masked Thief#2, Masked Thief#3 (ep5), Masked Thief Bartender (ep7), Masked Thieves (ep1), Roger (ep4), San Lorenzan Man (ep1), Thieves (ep20), Trolbard (ep4) *Billy West - Angus, Thieves (ep73) *Brian Palermo - Meek Puss (ep57), Pirate Puss (ep57), Puss With A Squid (ep57), Super Upbeat Puss (ep57) *Brian Posehn - Tim (ep59) *Candi Milo - Banjo Puss (ep57), Doozil (ep15), High Female Voice (ep7), Luella (ep5), Megamicre (ep17), Orange (ep52), Raspberry (ep60), Sabrina (ep4) *Carlos Alazraqui - Catchphrase Puss (ep57), Julio (ep20), Masked Thief#1, Masked Thief#3 (ep2), Phillip, Puss Coughs A Lot (ep57), Raul, Scimitar, Skeleton Puss (ep57), Theveneau (ep4), Thieves (ep48) *Cary Elwes - Guy Fox (ep73) *Catherine Tate - Hecate *Clancy Brown - Bloodwolf (ep52) *Damian O'Hare - Blueberry (ep60), Tranche, Tranche's Wife (ep46) *Darin De Paul - Scarlet Panther (ep70) *Elise Dubois - Malviola *Elle Newlands - Zephils (ep65) *Eric Bauza - Brad (ep37), Desmondo, Murflock (ep4), Osvaldo, Puss Dos, San Lorenzan#2 (ep1), Señor Igualdemontijo, Sino, Wimblegurp *Erica Luttrell - Mary *Eugene Mirman - Emperor Merman (ep37) *Frank Welker - Dragon (ep16) *Greg Cipes - Brandt *Grey Griffin - Alessandra (ep43), Brigantia (ep76), Callista, Fonvil, Li'l Pequena, Megamicre Queen, Saucy Puss (ep57), Señora Igualdemontijo, The Duchess (eps32-45, 72-74, 76-78), Ugly Duckling (ep29) *H. Jon Benjamin - Baltasar *James Urbaniak - Thriffith *Jane Lynch - Sally (ep58) *Jayma Mays - Werewolfman (ep5) *Jeff Bennett - Babieca (eps64-65), Bonky, Euclenides, Goodsword (eps31-53), Rams (ep50), Roberto (ep60), Slippery Jim, Thieves (ep44), Thieves (ep49), Thieves (ep74), Tom (ep60) *Jim Cummings - Briny Pete, El Guante Blanco, Julio (ep48), Rams (ep50), Thieves (ep68), Two Eyed Alonso *Jim Meskimen - Bloodwolf (ep41), Pigmalion, Uli (eps39-47) *John DiMaggio - Evil Puss, Framed Puss (ep57), Ignacio, Mole King, Thieves (ep44), Thieves (ep56), Tiny Puss (ep57), Toutatis *Kari Wahlgren - Malaranea, Red Sheevra (ep77) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Boysenberry (ep60), Golem, Monster Fish (ep71), Nate, Rams (ep50), Thieves (ep49), Tom Puddles *Laraine Newman - Mama Dragon, The Piper, Torvil *Maria Bamford - Feejee, The Duchess (eps4-31, 51-53, 69, 71) *Michael-Leon Wooley - Taranis *Mikey Kelley - Dom *Mindy Sterling - Miguela Andante *Paul Rugg - Agosto, Babieca, Booming Voice (ep1), Fart Puss (ep57), Grandfather Clock (ep7), Gregor (ep68), Invisible Puss (ep57), Klaus Von Braunshweig (ep40), No, Puppenspieler (ep4), Puss The Bold (ep57), Roberto, Sino (eps77-78), Thieves (ep49), Unicorn Babieca (ep25) *Robbie Rist - Angry Villager (ep3), Lamar *Ron Funches - Fartholomew Fishflinger *Sammy Allen - Flamenco Dancer (ep60) *Tress MacNeille - Roz *and Danny Trejo as El Moco *Jack McBrayer as Esteban (ep13) *John Leguizamo as Jack Sprat *John Rhys-Davies as Goodsword (ep10) *Patton Oswalt as Francisco 'Additional Voices' *Elle Newlands *Francesca Sola *Jim Meskimen Category:Cartoons Category:2015 Cartoons